Supositorio
by Narien
Summary: Endo era Endo, un Endo preocupado y culpable pensaba en cualquier solución, aunque fuera estúpida o incómoda, en este caso su solución ¿Tenía un poco de ambas? pero de todas formas era una locura. [Un fic donde acosan a Kazemaru(?)][SHONEN-AI/YAOI LEVE]


No, no es algo que haya escrito recientemente, lo tengo escrito de hace tiempo y estaba publicado SOLAMENTE en la página de amor-yaoi, pero no sé si toda la gente visita esa página xD Así que lo he traído a este lugar, luego de una temporada. Espero que sea de su agrado para quienes recién lo lean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Este capitulo transcurre cuando todo el equipo esta en el torneo futbol frontera internacional. En pocas palabras en la **isla Liocott**, en algún instante de la serie, entre alguno de sus partidos. En resumen: es la línea de tiempo **original**, NO TIENE RELACIÓN ni con Ares ni con Orion._

_Es un oneshot y como siempre el personaje principal es **Kazemaru**, es mi favorito forever._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Supositorio**

Aquella semana era especial porque ¡Era libre! Debido a unos asuntos y festivales en conmemoración, así también para que los equipos se conocieran, más allá de que jugaban fútbol. Entre otras cosas, también para darle la bienvenida a los turistas que llegaban a la isla Liocott.

Todo era felicidad para el equipo japones, claro que el entrenador Kudou dijo que aprovecharían esa semana para entrenar, algunos estaban desanimados, otros (como Endo) estaban animados. De todas formas Kudou fue blando y les dejo las tardes libres, pero en las mañana entrenaban arduamente.

Todo el equipo estaría allí ahora, disfrutando de las ferias, si no es por las bromas y despistes de Endo. Pero ¿Quien faltaba allí? No era nada menos que Kazemaru, eso debido a que Endo, quien estaba entusiasmado por recorrer el sendero de un bosque, contando historias de terror, etc. Término entusiasmándose demasiado, y sin querer empujo a Kazemaru a un lago, un poco lodoso. Bueno había empujado a varios más, pero el único que cayó en el lago había sido Kazemaru. Claramente Ichirouta no estaba de buen humor después de eso, sobre todo porque desde que habían empezado la excursión al bosque, le había pedido a Endo que se calmará, pero no, no hizo caso. Por eso Kazemaru, terminó persiguiendo todo el camino de regreso al pobre de Endo. Este último término con varios raspones y moretones leves, más que nada por las caídas, Kazemaru no llego a hacerle nada, por otro lado, Kazemaru obtuvo un resfriado y alta fiebre, después de aquella maratón.

Y por eso, el único que estaba aún en su habitación donde alojaban era Kazemaru. Claro que el capitán del equipo se sentía culpable, ya iban dos días con fiebre y Kazemaru se iba a perder toda esta semana. El doctor le había visto, sólo dijo que debía descansar, tomar líquidos y su medicina, y estaría mejor muy pronto, incluso antes de que empezaran los partidos. Así que el entrenador le ordenó que estuviera en reposo. Pero aún así Endo quería que Kazemaru disfrutará del festival y de todo.

Endo era Endo, un Endo preocupado y culpable pensaba en cualquier solución, aunque fuera estúpida o incómoda, en este caso su solución ¿Tenía un poco de ambas? pero de todas formas era una locura.

Antes del anochecer ya habían vuelto todos al alojamiento. Endo rápidamente fue a visitar a Kazemaru para ver cómo estaba, y allí pudo verlo dormir apaciblemente. Ichirouta durmiendo con su cabello suelto, cuyos mechones decoraban casi toda su almohada, y con mejillas sonrosadas, era algo que no se veía todos los días, por lo que no quería despertarlo. Incluso Endo pensó en que quizás tomarle una foto no estaría mal, se veía extremadamente adorable, pero apenas tuvo esa idea, se arrepintió enseguida. Ya conocía a Kazemaru enojado, y no quería arriesgarse a ser perseguido y caer por las escaleras mientras huía, por lo menos eso imaginaba que pasaría. Así que espero simplemente a que despertará.

\- ¿uh? ¿Endo?- Kazemaru despertó somnoliento, se veía mucho mejor que ayer, pero aún así tenía algo de fiebre.

\- Kazemaru, que bueno que despiertas.- Endo no ocultó su linda sonrisa al ver despertar a su compañero, tenía una cara de alivio total..

\- ¿uhm? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó Ichirouta acurrucado entre sus mantas, volteando a verlo.

\- No lo recuerdo.- soltó una pequeña risa, como si no fuera nada importante.- Pero más importante te traje algo para que te mejores, después de todo es mi culpa que estés así.- exclamó sacando una caja de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Medicina,? Gracias Endo.- sonrió él, eso de estar enfermo era bueno y malo. La parte mala era que no podía ir a ninguna parte, la parte buena es que parecía que Endo maduro por todo este hecho, quizás ya no sería tan despistado como antes, ya que estaba siendo muy responsable con algo que no fuera el futbol.

\- Es un supositorio.- exclamó Endo feliz de la vida, mientras Kazemaru se ponía blanco de sólo escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Un supositorio.

Un silencio se quedó después de aquello, con un Endo todo sonriente, feliz. Y un Kazemaru sonriendo con algo de miedo por lo que había escuchado.

\- Gra-gracias Endo, dejalo por allí…- le dijo enseguida Ichirouta.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré a ponertelo.

Espera, espera ¿Qué? Kazemaru se estaba preguntando mentalmente si la fiebre lo estaba haciendo escuchar cosas o de verdad Endo había dicho aquello.

\- No es necesario, En-endo… - le dijo nervioso.- Ya tome suficiente medicina.

\- Es por tu bien, Kazemaru.-

\- Ya te dije que esta bien así como está.- exclamo sentándose en la cama, tenía que ser el Endo de siempre, no había cambiado para nada.

\- Tu solo recuéstate boca abajo y yo haré lo demás.- le insistía Endo de una manera bastante feliz e inocente.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero.- Kazemaru estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero sintió que una sombra se acercaba.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Endo no te acerques!

Justo en ese instante Goenji y Kido iban a ver a Kazemaru, también estaban preocupados por la salud de Kazemaru. Después de todo, Kido había sido el de la idea de un paseo al bosque, se sentía un poco culpable de haberle dejado todo el trabajo de Endou a Kazemaru. Goenji estaba allí porque realmente estaba preocupado por la salud de Kazemaru, ya que era un buen amigo suyo y también uno de los pilares del equipo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

Fueron los gritos que escucharon en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

\- ¡Kazemaru!

Gritaron Kido y Goenji al mismo tiempo, entrando sin avisar por la puerta y con la sola de intención de salvar a su amigo de quien le estuviera haciendo daño. Se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a Endo sobre Kazemaru, ambos en la cama. Kazemaru se protegía con una almohada, tal como si fuera un escudo, para que Endo no se acercará a él.

Endo dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para observar a los dos chicos, pero no se movió de su lugar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Endo?- preguntaron Goenji y Kido al mismo tiempo, verdaderamente no sabían que otra cosa decir o hacer, sólo sentir vergüenza por la escena que estaban viendo y pensar verdaderamente mal de las intenciones de Endo.

Ya todos más calmados, cada uno sentado o de pie en algún lado de la habitación del defensa del equipo, y no sobre el pobre chico. Endo comenzó a explicar su idea y lo que había estado tratando de hacer.

\- Pero Kazemaru no quiere cooperar.- decía un desanimado Endo.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡Deja de insistir!- se exalto Kazemaru bastante acalorado, no sabía si por la fiebre o por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.- Kido, Goenji, por favor digan algo.- Agradecía que ambos chicos estuvieran aquí, eran más listos, más razonables, maduros y sobre todo buenos amigos.

\- Pensándolo un poco mejor, funciona bastante bien como antipirético.- exclamó Goenji quien había estado analizando la situación.- Si lo comparamos con los medicamentos comunes para beber.

\- Espera ¿qué…?- Ichirouta no creía lo que estaba oyendo de Goenji.

\- ¡Eso es!- salto Endo, dejando sus berrinches a un lado, estaba feliz porque alguien lo apoyará.

\- También he escuchado lo mismo, es mucho más rápido.- hablo Kido, los tres estaban ignorando a Kazemaru olímpicamente, quien estaba confundido por el peligroso camino que estaba tomando aquella conversación.- Después de todo Kazemaru quiere regresar pronto a las actividades, sería bueno para él que su fiebre se quitará pronto.

\- ¡Además se está perdiendo de nuestros días libres! - hizo hincapié Endo.- Me siento mal por eso…- comentó por último. Los tres parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo.

\- Oigan… ¿chicos?- intento llamar Kazemaru, que aún seguía en la cama, allí presente siendo ignorado por los tres.

\- Entonces…- comentó Endo, esta vez bastante serio.

\- Sólo nos queda una sola cosa que hacer.- completo Kido por él, quien también tenía una expresión seria, aunque por sus gafas no se notaban.

\- Empecemos.- Goenji también estaba tan serio como ellos.

Kazemaru sintió un escalofrío, cuando los tres chicos le miraban fijamente de esa manera, los ojos de los tres parecían brillar con malicia. Incluso los de Kido, a pesar de sus lentes.

\- ¿eh? ¿Q-q-qué piensan hacer?- les pregunto asustado, mientras veía como los tres se acercaban cual depredador a su presa. Kazemaru solo pensó en cubrirse con su manta, pero ni eso lo ayudaría. Si ya antes estaba un poco pálido por su resfrió, ahora estaba mucho más pálido.

\- … No, esperen… No… No… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito que dio debió haber bastado para asustarlos, pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando se dio cuenta, los tres estaban en la cama con él: Goenji sosteniéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Kido intentando que no moviera mucho su cadera y Endo intentando que Kazemaru no le diera una patada.

\- ¡De-deténganse!- les gritó, casi completamente inmovilizado. No supo cómo, pero Endo ya estaba entre sus piernas, quitándole el short que usaba de pijama.

\- Listo, falta la ropa interior… - exclamó Endo victorioso, con la prenda de vestir sobre su mano.

\- N-gh… pa-paren… por fa… vor.- rogó Ichirouta.

Endo volteo a ver a Kazemaru, quien tenía las manos sobre su cabeza, debido a que Goenji las estaba sujetando. El pobre de Kazemaru temblaba, respiraba agitado y se notaba que estaba apunto de llorar, ni hablar de sus mejillas que estaban arreboladas. Fue por sólo esa milésima de segundo que los tres chicos estaban comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaban haciendo. Digo milésima, porque justo después de eso la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

\- ¡¿Kazemaru que ocurre?!- fue el grito de Sakuma que había corrido hasta la habitación de su amigo, no venía solo, junto a él venía Tsunami, Tobitaka y Fudo comiendo una banana, este último se había unido a ellos sólo por curiosidad y quería saber que era lo que había provocado que Kazemaru gritará tan desgarradoramente hace unos segundos atrás. Pero fue una gran sorpresa ver la escena que presenciaban los ojos de los cuatro chicos.

Goenji fue el primero en reaccionar y soltó a Kazemaru. Quien ya con sus manos libres, ocultó su rostro enseguida al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, al parecer por el alivio que se hubieran detenido.

\- Esperen… no es…- el hecho de escuchar los llantos de Ichirouta no ayudaba en mucho a que el goleador de fuego comenzará a explicar la situación. Goenji, ni kido, ni siquiera Endo, pudieron decir nada cuando una tormenta de pingüinos, golpes, una tabla de surf y la cáscara de una banana los golpeo, eso último cayó justo sobre el rostro de Kido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN?!- gritaron Tsunami, Tobitaka y Fudo, al mismo tiempo que golpeaban a los "abusadores".

Y mientras ocurría eso, Sakuma corrió hasta donde estaba Kazemaru y lo abrazo. Kazemaru estaba más que agitado, incluso pensó que su fiebre le había subido. El pobre sólo se quedó apoyado en el pecho de Sakuma, intentando tranquilizarse e incapaz de levantar su rostro, por la humillación que sintió.

\- Capitán, nunca lo pensé de ti.- Tobitaka parecía herido en lo muy profundo de su ser, decepcionado era la palabra correcta.

\- Lo hubiera imaginado de Goenji.- exclamó Akio.- Pero no de tí, Kido.-

\- ¡Oye!- se exalto Goenji.

\- Esperen, esto tiene una explicación.

\- ¿Qué clase de excusa darás? ¿Qué se supone que hacían tres personas contra un enfermo?- preguntó Sakuma quien no quería soltar al pobre de Kazemaru, quien parecía sentirse protegido, aunque seguía respirando agitadamente.

\- De verdad tiene una explicación.- insistió Kido.

\- Muy bien ¿Entonces porque te sangra la nariz, Kido?- pregunto Tsunami con los brazos cruzados.

\- Eso fue por sus golpes.- Kido ahora si que estaba inventando una excusa, les mentía vilmente.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo sólo te lancé mi banana! -

\- Por favor Fudo, eso sigue sonando mal.- exclamó Tsunami. Tobitaka incluso se sintió incómodo por ese comentario.

\- ¡Callate!- le gritó Fudo sonrojado.- ¡Tu dejate de avergonzarte!- le dijo a Tobitaka.- ¡Y tu aprende a defenderte!- ese grito fue para Kazemaru.- ¡y Tu deja de ser tan pervertido! - eso último se lo grito a Goenji.

\- Que no soy un perv- Goenji iba a decir algo, pero justo Endo se levantó, tenía un chichón en la cabeza y claro, aún tenía el short de Kazemaru en su mano.

\- Esperen, sólo queríamos meterlo en su trasero…- fue la inocente frase de Endo, como si eso fuera a salvarlo. Incluso Kido y Goenji le miraron con una cara de ¿Enserio? ¡¿Vas a hacer ese comentario tan ambiguo?!

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio después de eso. Y tanto Tobitaka, como Tsunami y Fudo, parecían haber llegado a un mutuo acuerdo silencioso de echarlos de la habitación, pero no tuvieron que hacer nada.

\- ejem.- un carraspeo detrás de los tres "abusadores" los asustó, conocían muy bien ese sonido, esa presencia, esa aura.

\- ¡Entrenador Kudou!- gritaron los tres al voltearlo a verlo, sólo allí Kido y Goenji recién comenzaron a sentir el verdadero terror.

\- Endo ¿Por qué Kazemaru parece que está llorando? ¿Y qué tienes en tu mano?- sólo esas preguntas del entrenador, bastaron para que Endo finalmente hiciera funcionar esas neuronas que tenía. Mamoru volteo a ver a Kazemaru, quien seguía con Sakuma, incluso cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su amigo de la infancia, parecía que Sakuma quería ocultarlo de sus ojos. Luego, el portero observó el short que tenía en su mano y luego recordó cuando estaban forzando a Kazemaru.

\- ¡No espere, Entrenador! ¡No es eso!- exclamó sonrojándose al máximo. Goenji y Kido soltaron un suspiro, ya estaba todo perdido, pero por lo menos parecía que Endo había entendido lo que estaban haciendo, era el punto bueno de todo esto.

Así que, allí estaban los tres: Goenji, Endo y Kido, sentados en la posición tradicional japonesa en el pasillo donde se alojaban. Llevaban ahí más de una hora, por lo que le dolían las piernas, estar en esa posición era un martirio para ellos.

\- No entiendo, como se les ocurrió hacer eso.- exclamó Hiroto, el entrenador lo había dejado allí para que vigilará que cumplieran su castigo, incluso Fudo se invitó, sólo para hacerlos sufrir más y vigilarlos de verdad.

\- No debimos hacerlo.- exclamó Kido.

\- Pero era una buena idea.- exclamó Endo, por lo menos los tres habían podido explicar la situación, incluso pudieron mostrarle los supositorios al entrenador, quien los confisco. A pesar de eso, de todas formas estaban castigados hasta que comenzarán los partidos nuevamente, por hacer escándalo, provocar que Kazemaru empeorará y darle un susto de muerte a casi todo el equipo.

\- Endo, no es una buena idea asustar así a un compañero, todos nos preocupamos.- Hiroto como siempre intentando explicar de la mejor manera la situación, para que su capitán pudiera entenderlo.- Luego del castigo podrían disculparse con él.

\- Sí, eso haremos.- Goenji acepto eso, pero en ese mismo momento se preguntó si podría ver a Kazemaru sin imaginarse la escena que fue interrumpida por Sakuma y los otros. Haber visto la imagen de un Kazemaru tan indefenso, había hecho que su hilo de cordura se rompiera fácilmente, lo bueno es que habían interrumpido en el momento exacto, quien sabe lo que hubiese hecho.

El mismo Goenji ignoraba, que Kido había tenido la misma reacción que el goleador de fuego. La verdad era, que su nariz que había estado sangrando lo había delatado completamente, lo bueno es que parecía que ese detalle quedó en el olvido, pero para Kido no. Se preguntó ¿Desde cuando Kazemaru era tan encantador? Aunque sabía que eso era desde que lo conoció, pero no le había tomado importancia alguna hasta hoy. De verdad no le gustaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Y Endo? Endo, era simplemente Endo. Si, se había dado cuenta de la situación, es cierto que ahora se sentía mucho más culpable que antes, pero no pudo evitar preguntarles a Goenji y Kido en ese momento.- ¿No creen que Kazemaru es lindo?- acompañado de una inocente sonrisa. Ambos chicos voltearon a verlo, estaban de acuerdo con Endo, pero mejor se quedaban en silencio y sólo observaron el suelo completamente derrotados.

Si, era un día normal con la selección juvenil japonesa en la isla Liocott. Lo que pasó al día siguiente es para otra historia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anotación: Inspirado en un comic que ví en pixiv. id del autor(a): 222891

¿Comentarios?


End file.
